


Just the strong stuff

by stealyourfood



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunk Catra, F/F, hinted substance use?, mama glimmer makes an appearance, you can take it that it's just pollen idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourfood/pseuds/stealyourfood
Summary: A motley crew go to the Crimson Waste for drinks. She-ra is impervious to the effects of alcohol, mostly, and that leads to Adora challenging Catra. Huntara is a wingwoman.//Huntara grins. “A Crimson Waste special. It has a super secret ingredient.”“What’s that?” Scorpia asks, taking a dainty sip of her fermented alcoholic beverage.“The secret ingredient is (SPOILER).” Huntara slaps the table, laughing heartily as Adora cranes her head away from the drink, a perplexed expression on her face.//
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 182





	Just the strong stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the last one-shot before I start my Multi-chapter.

“Another!” Scorpia raises her glass, smashing it down on the table, and Huntara grins.

“Yup, just like that! You gotta be more assertive.” Huntara does the same, and Scorpia laughs.

“This is fun. Hey, Catra, isn’t this fun?”

Catra doesn’t know what to say. On her left, a drunk Sea Hawk is threatening to set fire to himself while sobbing. He’s long gone, and that’s expected after 10 drinks. On her right, Adora is happily sipping on a variety of drinks – a sample platter, as Huntara put it. Catra winces at the sharp smell of alcohol. Between wailed-out shanties and Adora’s various expressions, Catra thinks…  
  
“Yeah. It is fun.” She keeps her attention on Adora, who finishes yet another shot.

“This is pretty nice.” Adora licks her lips, taking another tiny glass. She’s on her fifth drink and she isn’t slowing down. Catra _is_ kinda worried, but Adora insists that she’s fine. She wasn’t fine the last time Catra saw Adora drink, but that was a couple of years ago when they discovered Shadow Weaver’s wine storage. Adora had just knocked out, snoring after one glass. Maybe Adora’s newfound alcohol tolerance is due to some princess power. After all, Scorpia and Mermista seem completely unaffected by the stronger drinks.

Perfuma? She’s just… sitting there with her weird leaves. She looks happier than usual though.

Perfuma lets out a very relaxed sigh. Yup, Catra isn’t going anywhere near those weird smelling plants.

“Right, speak for yourselves.” Mermista grunts as she tries to keep Sea Hawk steady. He’s just clutching at her arms, crying about the majestic ocean. “I’m just going to drag him back if he doesn’t sober up soon. Ugh, what a _pain_.”

Catra wonders what Adora will be like drunk, or even buzzed. The idea excites her. Buzzed Sea Hawk was very, very affectionate. And after two drinks he started singing and dancing on the table, with more vigour than usual.

Glimmer had also declined the outing with Bow, claiming that Bow was a ‘different kind of cute’ while drinking. Catra couldn’t help feeling a tinge of jealousy that still sticks to her spine.

“Catra, you aren’t drinking anything?” Adora asks, and starts on her seventh drink. “Mmm, this one is fruity.”

Huntara grins. “A Crimson Waste special. It has a super secret ingredient.”

“What’s that?” Scorpia asks, taking a dainty sip of her fermented alcoholic beverage.

“The secret ingredient is _crime_.” Huntara slaps the table, laughing heartily as Adora cranes her head away from the drink, a perplexed expression on her face.

“How does crime taste so sweet? Is it a special fruit that grows around here? What did you water it with?!”

Huntara scoffs. “Kid, do you see healthy plants in the Crimson Waste?”

Perfuma waves, and Catra rolls her eyes.

“Look, Adora, they probably stole whatever fruits from their surroundings.” Catra slings an arm around Adora’s shoulder. “You poor, poor naïve one.”

“Feisty is right. That’s what makes the Swiped Surprise so good! You got lucky this time. Imagine if it was a cactus fruit. Not the best addition.” Huntara laughs, and picks another drink for Adora. “Here, try this. This one will hit you.” It’s completely clear, and Catra thinks it’s plain water for a while.

Adora eyes the drink suspiciously, and Catra leans away from the strong fumes. Gosh, just smelling it is enough to make her a little giddy.

“What’s in it?’ Adora asks, expecting another snarky answer from Huntara.

“Oh, just the strong stuff.” Huntara takes a swig of her own drink, “Ahh, she’s not going to know what hit her. Even Pincer Princess here-” She nods towards Scorpia, who looks at her and beams before smashing another glass. Huntara gives a thumbs up. “Well, she couldn’t take that drink well.”

Catra’s interest is definitely piqued. “Oh, really?”

“Yeah.” Perfuma floats by. “She was soooo cute and dreamy.” She falls onto Huntara, who pushes her towards Scorpia instead.

“Oh.” Catra looks on at Adora, who has caught the entire conversation. “So princesses can’t handle that drink, huh?”

“Uh, I’m sure I can handle it.” Adora downs the entire drink in one go. Catra stares, holding her breath.

Adora’s face scrunches up, and she coughs. “Ohh, that burns!”

“Are you feeling it now?” Catra peers up, and it’s such an adorable pose that Adora pets her.

“No.” Adora is ridiculously smug, and Catra is frustrated.

“Well, have another.” Huntara gestures at the bartender, who scurries off immediately. “I gotta take care of them.” She hoists Sea Hawk over her shoulder, and Mermista grunts her appreciation.

Catra scowls as Adora downs yet another drink, staring at Catra, a look that Catra recognises as a challenge. She grits her teeth, her hair bristling. That action causes Adora to laugh, snorting as she does so.

“I thought you would be brave enough to try a few drinks.” Adora stacks the empty glass, and the bartender comes over with another tray. It’s another platter, a dozen colourful drinks in shot glasses.

“Fine.” Catra’s urge to win takes over, and she snatches a clear drink from the bartender, who remembers her and rushes off.

“Cheers.” Adora clinks her … which number was it? Catra already lost count. Their glasses hit with a tiny ‘ting’, and Adora tilts her head back.

“Whoo! Champ! Yeah, Adora!” Scorpia cheers, and Catra hurriedly slurps hers.

“Urgh.” Catra hisses. It’s a searing sensation, and she isn’t sure what she tastes. The alcohol is so strong she swears her tastebuds just shut down. “I’m fine. Heh.”

“Wait for it.” Adora smirks, and Catra rolls her eyes.

_Oh_

She almost blacks out but manages to pull herself back.

“Yeah! Wildcat!” Scorpia yells, and Catra feels her eardrums explode.

“Shush!” She screams, and winces at her own voice. Gosh, everything is so loud. She feels a hand around her waist, and opens her eyes – _were they closed? When?_ to see the world tilted.

“ _Everything is off balance. Explain this at once._ ” Is what she thinks she says.

“Hrmmmnnnn.” Is what she says, and her throat feels so, so dry.

“Catra, are you already gone? That wasn’t even one shot.” Adora holds onto Catra, who is dangling off her arm like a limp noodle. A clingy limp noodle. She leans Catra against her shoulder, palm pressing against her back in case she slumps over like she did just now.

“Mmmnnnngh.” Catra responds, rubbing her face into Adora’s shoulder. _God, it feels sooooo good._ _Comfort._ Catra purrs, and Adora pushes the half-full glass out of reach.

“HMMM!” Catra whines. _Magic water! Give!_ Adora pets her, and she settles back into a contented purring, sniffing Adora’s face.

“Scorpia! You said Catra always hung out at bars!” Adora can’t believe what an _absolute_ lightweight her girlfriend is.

“Yeah, yeah she did.”

“For hours!” Adora cries as Catra starts licking her cheek, and lets out a strangled moan as Catra goes even lower to assault her neck. It’s very, very distracting, and Adora tries to put her other free hand between Catra’s tongue and her very vulnerable skin.

“Yeah, but all she did was chug milk from shotglasses and get a tummyache after.” Scorpia covered her mouth. “Oops, you didn’t hear the last part. It’s supposed to be a secret.”

“Oh no.” Adora groans, for more than one reason, as her hand is swatted away and Catra resumes her ministrations. Come to think of it, she doesn’t remember seeing Catra ever drinking, not even when they broke into Shadow Weaver’s room. “Has she ever – ah – drank anything alcoholic?”

Scorpia shrugs, indifferent to Adora’s predicament. “Nothing strong.

Adora starts to wonder if her girlfriend even drinks anything other than watered down wine. That thought is interrupted as Catra starts to get more _handsy_ , her roaming hands starting to _knead_ and –

“Oh gross, thought I’d turn up for a nice, drinking session.” Glimmer teleports in, and Adora turns to her with hopeful, pleading eyes. “What did I tell you two?” Glimmer sighs, palming her face. “God, I’m turning into my mother.”

“Can you please take us home so Catra can – Catra, stop that!” Adora shrugs off her jacket and uses it to tie Catra’s hands together. “I’m so sorry Catra, but this is for your own good.”

Catra purrs, and Glimmer is unfazed. “You guys can do whatever you want when you’re sober. Have I made myself clear, young lady?” She directs it to Catra, who frowns, burying her face in Adora’s ampit instead.

“Oh! The audacity!” Glimmer crossed her arms, and Adora hoists Catra up expertly. Catra swings her bound hands over Adora’s head, now facing her as Adora grabs her by her thighs.

As drunk as she is, Catra sticks out her tongue at Glimmer.

“OH! You are going to be banned from the next cake party!” Glimmer wags a finger at Catra, who responds by nuzzling Adora’s collarbone, a low, rumbling purr released from her lips.

“Yeah, we’re not going to go drinking with Catra anytime soon.” Adora chuckles as Glimmer touches her forearm, willing them back to Bright Moon.

Catra snores, and Adora gently kisses her on the forehead before they flicker away.

**Author's Note:**

> [Writing Twitter](https://twitter.com/souhiwrites)  
> [Main Twitter](https://twitter.com/stealyourfood)


End file.
